


Still only mine!

by caffeineaddicted_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angry Magnus Bane, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Injured Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus Bane, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Magnus Bane, Post 2x20, Post War, Post-Break Up, Protective Magnus Bane, Sad Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineaddicted_malec/pseuds/caffeineaddicted_malec
Summary: Post the war, Alec Lightwood calls upon medics from Idris and Magnus and Catarina to assist in the healing the injured Nephilims. One of the Idris' medics starts hitting on Alec which is when Magnus realizes that he is jealous. No one can touch Alec Lightwood except for the High Warlock of Brooklyn.





	Still only mine!

“Clear the infirmary. We have incoming”, Alec Lightwood stood at the door and yelled. 

After the war, the place had been flooded with injured Shadowhunters and their near and dears. Alec himself had just returned from the battlefield. He hadn’t gotten a chance to clean his wounds or wipe the demon blood from his body. His gray t-shirt had gone darker in places where the demon blood soaked in. The Clave had won the war against the Morgensterns and the Downworld had shunned the Seelie Queen for her betrayal. The Shadow world was looking at a brighter horizon.

“Alexander”, a familiar husky voice sounded from behind. 

Alec turned and saw Magnus standing at the end of the hallway. He was himself drenched in dirt and blood.

“Thank you for coming”, Alec smiled as he walked forward. 

Magnus gave a weak smile and nodded. “We’re here to help”, he said. 

“Thank you for coming, Catarina!”, Alec offered his hand towards her. 

Catarina winked and smiled back, “Anything for Magnus’ favorite Nephilim”

Magnus coughed to distract Alec from that comment as the three of them proceeded to the infirmary. Catarina took charge and began with the healing processes based on who needed the help at the earliest. Magnus started assisting her as Alec helped Izzy find beds and first-aid for incoming trauma cases. Soon, a portal opened up in the room and few medics from Idris arrived. 

“We’re here to help in any manner we can”, one of them said. The boy was young and tall and stared into Alexander’s eyes in a way that made him awkward. Magnus stopped his blue flames as he saw the boy stare at Alec.

“Alexander Lightwood, I’d like to examine you!”, the boy spoke up.

“Excuse me?”, Alec raised his brow taking a small step back.

“I see blood stains on your t-shirt”, he looked at Alec’s chest.

“I don’t have injuries”, Alec shrugged. “Those people need more help”, Alec pointed at the beds.

“It’ll only take me a minute, Mr. Lightwood!”, he insisted stepping forward holding Alec’s jacket and removing it from his body. 

Magnus’ eyes rolled as he stood up to get a step closer to the drama. 

Alec awkwardly jerked his hand off as the boy touched his chest while pulling out his jacket. “I got it”, he said.

“I am David, by the way. I trained with Isabelle in the infirmary back in Idris”, the boy spoke as he slipped his fingers below Alec’s t-shirt and grab the ends of it.

Magnus grunted softly as he came closer and stood next to Jace who was observing this from afar. He was wildly amused because he could feel exactly what his parabatai was going through. 

“He’s in so much trouble”, Jace chuckled and turned to the person standing next to him. His smile vanished seeing Magnus. “Oh, I thought it was Izzy…”, he blurted out and stepped ahead when he felt that Magnus was burning up.

“Alec, raise your hands up for me”, David stared at Alec as he completed slipped his palm inside Alec’s t-shirt and spread them flat on his back. 

Alec shivered on touch. David slowly grabbed the edge of his t-shirt and pulled it up a bit until Alec’s parabatai rune started showing. Alec struggled to keep the shirt down but David didn’t budge. He gave a strong pull again when his arm was grabbed from behind and he was pulled away. David turned but his eyes were met by an angry Magnus Bane.

“Alexander is the Head of the Institute! I will check on him, personally”, the voice sounded angry and determined but Alec bit his lower lip when he recognized who it was. 

Magnus pulled the Nephilim away from Alec and pulled his t-shirt down for him. 

“Mr. Bane, I got this!”, David argued trying to hold Alec. 

“NO! I will personally see to Alexander’s wounds, thank you very much. There are couple of other shadowhunters who might like your healing touch.”   
Grabbing Alec’s hand firmly, he pulled him away from the infirmary as the door closed on Jace’s chuckles.

Alec tried to struggle out of the grip, “Alexander, don’t!”, Magnus turned and glared at him as he pulled them inside Alec’s office. Bolting the door behind him, Magnus pushed Alec against the edge of his table and pulled his t-shirt up with his hands. 

“Magnus…”, Alec whispered but Magnus placed his fingers on Alec’s lips and looked at him with anger. 

“Just, don’t speak”, he grunted. 

Alec was amused as he let Magnus remove his shirt. 

Magnus sighed as he looked at Alec’s shirtless body. Demon blood and his own blood had dried dark over his beautiful runes hiding them from Magnus’ sight. He summoned water and some white pads. Soaking the pads in the water, he rubbed them on Alec’s chest. Water mixed with blood trickled down below the pads cleaning Alec’s perfectly runed abdomen. In one of the spots, Alec groaned as soon as the pads touched his skin. Magnus removed the pad to see a deep cut just edging Alec’s iratze rune. 

“You’re fine?”, he growled at Alec as he flared up his fingers to heal those cuts until only scars remained. 

Magnus continued cleaning the wounds and then applied bandages on the wounds which he left for the iratze to heal. 

“Those are to remind you of how stupid you can be at times!”, Magnus mumbled. 

“Magnus, people needed help. People who are more seriously injured”, Alec explained. Magnus’ stare only intensified. 

“If the demon blood had seeped in through one of the cuts…Alexander I swear to you”, he yelled.

“I am fine, Magnus. I am a soldier. It’s my duty to fight and my destiny to get killed in war”, Alec sighed as one of the cuts burned. 

“It’s stupidity to believe that you’re born to die, Alexander!”, Magnus said cleaning his hands and collecting blood stained pads in one place. 

Alec shook his head confused as he groped for his clothes. Magnus had broken up with him a few days ago because he was coming in the way of some decisions Magnus had to make for his community. Now that the war had been won, Alec was left confused. He knew he loved Magnus and that Magnus loved him back. What he didn’t know or understand was where exactly they stood right now. Broken up, together…complicated? 

He turned to put on clothes and leave when Magnus held his arm. 

“Did I tell you that you could leave?”, Magnus raised his brow. 

“Excuse me?”, Alec had had enough. 

He was done being ordered by the guy who left him.

“Excused!”, Magnus smirked as he took Alec’s arm and placed it on his shoulder to get a clearer view of Alec’s armpit where there was a deep cut. 

As Magnus cleaned the wound, Alec moaned. 

“And you apparently were fine!”, Magnus chuckled with anger and frustration. 

“Magnus, just stop it! I didn’t summon you here because you’re my personal medic. There are people who need your magic”

“Catarina is helping them”

“Why are you helping me? I am not your regular Nephilim and you know that! You are my ex-boyfriend who broke up with me barely days ago and now here you are fixing me up as if nothing ever happened”

“I am helping you as I would have any other Shadowhunter”, Magnus didn’t look at Alec.

“Really? Is that why you pulled David away from me? He was helping me…remember?”, Alec raised his brow.

“Well he wasn’t doing it correctly”

“He didn’t even begin…you didn’t even let him, MAGNUS!”, Alec raised his voice so Magnus would look at him but he didn’t. 

“He was doing it all wrong”, Magnus’ voice turned into a soft choke. Alec realized that Magnus wasn't paying attention to anything he was saying. He had entered a trance where something was bothering Magnus

“Mag”, Alec held Magnus’ hand to push them away from him as tears formed in his eyes. He hadn’t forgotten the heartbreak he went through seeing Magnus enter that elevator. Magnus struggled back and squeezing Alec’s hand tightly he pressed himself onto Alec and pushed his lips against his. Tears ran down his eyes…or probably Alec’s. It was difficult to tell because both of them wept as they sucked each other’s lips wildly. 

“He could never have done it right!”, Magnus sobbed parting away from Alec momentarily. Alec’s sob broke into a chuckle as he cupped Magnus’ face and kissed him again. 

“I am so sorry, Alexander”, Magnus cried. 

Alec sniffed and wiped the tears off Magnus’ eyes with his thumbs. 

“Shhh don’t. It’s okay, Magnus. Don’t cry”, Alec pulled Magnus closer as the latter buried his face in Alec’s neck. 

Alec rubbed his back as Magnus sobbed. 

“We’ll be okay, Magnus. We’ll be okay!”, Alec kissed Magnus’ forehead.

They stood there in silence for a bit as Magnus’ sobs stopped and his hiccups disappeared in Alec’s embrace. 

“Magnus”, Alec whispered. 

His palm had become red and warm after rubbing Magnus’ back. 

“Patch me up, will you?”, he whispered. 

Magnus chuckled as he realized that they were in Alec’s office, in the institute and Alec was injured and shirtless. He quickly pulled away and saw that Alec’s neck had become sticky and stained with grey eye-shadow because of Magnus’ tears. 

“I am so sorry…”, he gaped at his neck and then at Alec who was smiling at Magnus.

“It’s fine. I always love a little bit of Magnus Bane on me”, he winked as Magnus hurriedly cleaned Alec’s neck and then patched up his remaining wounds. 

Once he was all cleaned up, Magnus summoned a clean shirt for Alec and helped him put it on. Magnus was collecting the first-aid when there was a knock at the door. 

“Yes!”, Alec answered as Magnus unbolted the door.

“Alec”, David walked in holding some bandages in his hand. Magnus took a deep breath very close to Alec and he knew that it was bad. 

“I thought you’d need these”, David winked at Alec. 

“He doesn’t, David.”, Magnus gave a frustrated smile. 

“Do you often bother the Heads of the Institutes with your irritating face?”, Magnus asked. 

Alec widened his eyes as his fingers covered his grin. 

“What did you say?”, David stared at Magnus. “I said I will rip…”, Magnus curled his hand in a fist but Alec pulled him back. 

“David. Thank you for your concern. But Mr. Bane checked me. I am fine. I suggest you go and help the other people who need it!”, Alec tried to be as polite as he could. It was difficult for him to control his giggles as he heard Magnus growl in anger. 

“David!”, Magnus called the boy back. 

“Yes, Mr Bane!”, David turned. 

“If I were you, I’d stay away from him. I’ve heard he has a boyfriend with a temper”, Magnus winked at David. 

Alec blushed as he shook his head. _Temper…maybe? But his boyfriend had a flair for the dramatics._

“My boyfriend has temper?”, Alec inquired as David left the room.

“Yeah, he does. Quite a bad one, I believe”, Magnus turned to look at Alec.

“Well, good thing he broke up with me a few days ago. I don’t know if I had liked to see him so angry!”, Alec shrugged.

“Yeah? Well, he’s also kinda possessive about his exes”

“Is that so? Mr. Bane, you really should have warned me about him earlier. I am madly in love with him and there’s hardly anything that can be done now”

“My bad. Perhaps, we can continue this discussion at my loft. I could tell you secrets about your boyfriend”

“Ex-boyfriend you mean? Yeah, I think I am ready for a relationship…just about now!”, Alec smiled and pulled Magnus by his waist close to himself.

“Alexander, don’t push it. I am already guilty enough to have broken up with you like that…and I can’t”, Magnus’ face straightened and he dropped it down. 

Alec cupped his hands and placed it on Magnus’ face.

“I am sorry I won’t”, he whispered.

Magnus kissed those palms that cupped his face. 

“Alexander?”, he looked up.

“Hmm…Magnus”, Alec asked.

“I love you”, he whispered. 

Alec’s eyes watered. Magnus had never said it to him first. Alec wrapped his hands around Magnus and locked them together in a fist behind Magnus. 

“I love you to Magnus Bane”, he smiled and kissed his forehead.

“I have to be there somewhere now, Magnus. But when I return, we’ll talk.”, Alec pulled away grabbing his jacket.

“I’ll wait for you”, Magnus smiled glamouring up his face to hide his tear-stricken face. 

Magnus caressed Alec’s cheek as he smiled and left. 

At the door, he called him back, “If you see that fellow David…do give him a message for me?”

“Yeah?”

_“You’re still…only mine!”_ , Magnus smiled. Alec blushed and left his office.

**Author's Note:**

> The Malec reunion probably will have much more angst but I figured that a little fluff satisfied my heart. Can't really wait for the two of them to kiss and make up!


End file.
